


If We Are Wise, We Know That There's Always Tomorrow

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quinn sits on Rachel's bed, thinking about options. Neither we're good. Give up her daughter—unbearable. Raising a child in high school—impossible.





	If We Are Wise, We Know That There's Always Tomorrow

Rachel's house wasn't where Quinn wanted to be, but it was close when she got kicked out, and her dad's were nice enough to let her stay, and now Quinn sits on Rachel's bed, thinking about options. Neither we're good.

Give up her daughter, or raise a child, alone in high school.

"I could help you." Rachel says. Sometimes Rachel's psychic.

"So I can drag you into almost motherhood, because we're almost friends?"

"Don't make it almost."

"What?"

"Lean on my shoulder, I'll help you, forever."

"Why would you do that?"

Rachel's silent, but Quinn knows. Maybe she's psychic too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shoulder  
> Title is from Lean on Me


End file.
